Pipettes can be imaged in the HVEM and the inner dimensions characterized. The pipette is then filled with a flourescent or absorbing dye and imaged in the LM to accurately calibrate the formation and analysis of 3-D images. This provides a known standart to test and compare methods of deconvoluting 3-D LM images.